The present invention relates to a motor or an analogous engine (hereinafter simply referred to as a motor) comprising at least one piston of linear and reciprocating translational movement and a swash plate mounted at an angle on a shaft driven in rotation in a housing or an engine block (hereinafter simply referred to as an engine block) by the reciprocating movements of said plate which is in contact with said piston.
It has already been proposed to transform the linear and reciprocating movements of one or more pistons by using a swash plate to initiate the rotation of a coupling shaft on which the relevant swash plate is secured. Examples of this type are described, among others, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,879, 3,621,761, 3,807,283 and 4,108,049 and in German Pat. No. 1,810,808.
In general, the motors or pumps according to these patents are not strong, because on the one hand, they lack means to ensure a strict linearity of the piston rods and, on the other hand, they lack compactness, generally causing excessive fatigue of the swash plate and rapid wear thereof. Any deviation in the strictly linear passage of the rods causes an ovalisation of the cylinders, whereas the lack of compactness mentioned above, coupled with a weakness of the swash plate means that an effective high power cannot be obtained.